Paws
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Yuya, trying to fit into the Mibu clan isn't easy for her. She doesn't mind the hunts or blood but not being 'special' she thinks low of herself. Please read.


Paws

By: Lady Danielle

**Just got to a computer at school. Sorry I haven't been updating. I would be soon. Studying and test, you know the deal.**

* * *

_Emotions filled the air while the two figures run deeper into the woods, one human with a gun, and a creature but also a man with something special he's carrying. The creature and man is carrying his little baby sister. Behind me is just one man with a gun but behind that man are more men with guns. _

_Running through the trees of the half-wet forest ground of Japan, shots were fired. Too many shots at that and out of dozens of misses, one hit the running man right in his leg._

"_Big brother!" his frightening little sister got up from the ground her brother dropped her on. She crawled to her brother weak body and take him by the hand so they can run to safety. "Come on, you have to get up! There coming!"_

"_It's a poison bullet, Yuya! Save yourself! Get to father!" the young adult looks up at his siter with fearful eyes but he tried to hid it with "I'm going to be ok." smile. She wasn't fooled that easy._

_As the men with guns get closer the argument between siblings started but in the end the younger sister climb up one of the tall and shadow of a tree to hid. She hid inside a hole inside the tree and turn around so she can't hear or easily be found. She couldn't be found but the yelling and screaming her brother made frightened her more. And the gun shots and men filled with laughter echoes through her head. They called him many names: Puss-rat. Sheep-shit. Monster. Freak. She know her brother wasn't like that or her, her brother is a kind and gentle man who had a bright future of being a doctor when he grew up. Now, as the gun shot finally stopped, the scent of blood filled the air, and the last yell escaping her brothers lips. It is the end. The end of her brothers life and hen end of his hopes and dreams._

Young Yuya gasps for air when she pops out from her dark nightmare which never seems to go away. And after every nightmare she had, her whole body is full of liquid salt along with her eyes. It's been seven years and the dream hasn't gone away yet. It wakes her up mostly every night and frightens her all the time. It happened when she was three and now she's ten years old with her only remaining siblings, her older sister, Sakuya, and her little brother, Sasuke. Her father's name is Muramasa who is one of the Older's of the Mibu clan.

Her figure less bod sits up from the pile of flesh behind her. Flesh of her friends and group she hangs out. All are a few months and less then two years older then she is. They are seven in all, all boys and only one is her sibling, Sasuke. The rest are part of the Mibu clan and one Sanada, a friend of the clan. Demon Eyes Kyo a.k.a Kyo Mibu, Akari, Akira, Bontenmaru, Hotaru, and Yukimura Sanada. All in one room and cuddle together for warmth, half naked, fully clothes, and fully naked. They are in a large white room lying on top of a large black pillow with no light in the room what so ever.

Yuya sits up wearing only her blue panty's and sports bra. With her large gasps she wasn't the only one awake, now, the whole gang besides Hotaru.

"Yuya, you all right?" Yukimura whispers in her ear then rubs his head against hers.

"What kind of question is that, Yuki?" Bontenmaru yawns in the dark then his head sits on her lap.

"Another nightmare, correct?" Akari naked body holds on Yuya then rubs his head against her half wet back and hands traveling up and down her belly.

Yuya leans back into Akari and rubs her head against his warm chest. "I'm sorry, you guys. I did it again." she close her eyes then takes a deep breathe while feeling four heads rubbing against her and hands traveling around her body. She's used to this. She grew up with this. And being part of this clan, its completely normal.

As she reach out her hand to all of them and let them dry her and calm her she pulls away, crawling off the pillow with a figure lying between the door and herself. This young but muscular figure lie in front of her with his beautiful crimson eyes and hair.

Yuya didn't mind getting close to the second oldest, after Bontenmaru, Demon Eyes Kyo a.k.a Kyo Mibu. She climbs over Kyo and ends up being slam back down against the pillow. She just looks up at him and feel his heat from his body press against her body. He licks, smell, and rub his hair against her stomach and holding her gently. She lets him take her into a state of comfort and the idea of knowing she's safe. And once she did ends up on top of him rubbing herself back against his flesh. And a few minutes of Kyo and Yuya time the rest join in.

Doing this in there clan gave each other comfort and energy to go on. Even though licking and nibbling on each other seems like a sexual activity, it isn't, not to them.

End the end she did end up losing her undergarments and being a boy magnet. She ends up falling back to sleep with Bontenmaru curl near her head, Sasuke against her back with Yukimura on his back, Akari near her feet, Kyo holding her close to his chest, and Akira on Akari. This made Yuya get to sleep quickly and warm.

**Later on that night Yuya had to get up to use the bathroom** which meant she had get of everyone's grip on her. When it comes to sleeping together, your on the bottom, and everyone wants to hold you, its hard to get free. She small so she easily gets out of her friends grip. And when she did she ran into the bathroom to go to the bathroom.

Once Yuya finish her business in the bathroom she comes out, back into the room with the large pillows, and her boy friends. All of them are awake, lights on, and stareing at their baby- sitter's, Migeira and Shindara.

"Yuya, lets go." Shindara looks at her for a moment then starts heading towards the door with Megira following behind then the rest following him.

Yuya didn't have to ask questions on where all of them were going or ask if she can put on her cloths for a few minutes. She just follows the group of boys in the run out the room, through the white and clean hallway, down stairs, and out the mansions back door which leads to the carport and the woods.

The moon is full tonight which means something is going on. Tonight judgment amoung others are made from there leader.

As they run through the summer night air, jumping over twigs, falling logs, bushes, and holes the woods hold for a trap for them. The moon is brightening the way for them. It's a whole mile they have to run which would take a haf an hour for a human to walk but none of them are human.

Shindara in the back and Megiera in the front to make sure none of the children are left behind. Yuya, as usual is running besides Kyo, she finally learn how to keep up with most running but other activities its hard.

"I smell blood." Hotaru announce to everyone then speeding up pace.

"Come on!" Yuya smiles while jumping in the air and let the moon lite her back.

As she let the moon light touch her back her body starts to glow like the moon and glows and shifts as she moves. Her body quickly turns into a cat but not a normal house cat but a panther. She's not the only one changing at this moment, everyone is, her family, friend, and part of her pride. All of them change into little panther cubs and their hair matches the same as their fur. Since her hair is blonde and her eyes are green, her fur is blonde with markings, and her eyes are glowing green.

Hotaru fur is a gold blonde with markings with very bright green eyes. Kyo's fur is crimson red along with his eyes and his markings are fading as he grows older. Yukimura is fur is pure black with beautiful blue eyes, him and Shindara look the same but Shindara's eyes are amber. Sasuke's and Megira's fur is pure white, Sasuke's body is smaller then everyone else and his eyes are amber and Megira eyes are blue and red. Akari's fur with markings that glow hot pink while the rest is pink like her hair. Bontenmaru fur is a dirty blond with amber eyes and Akira fur is a dirty blond with markings and ocean blue eyes.

Besides of Shindara and Megira their bodies are small but Sasuke is smallest. In this form he can't keep up so Yuya jumps near him, grabs his gentle by his neck with her jaws then continue running.

They end up running for five minutes until they reach the middle of the forest where its full of many of were- panthers of all different color and sizes. It looks like ritual area with rocks all around but one large one in front of them all. Sitting on the large ones, blind folded and tied up together are two men who are talking to each other.

Before Yuya can find her father she puts Sasuke down gently and watch as Kyo, Hotaru, Bontenmaru, and Yukimura run over to the tied up men and start sniffing them but carfully trying not to touch them. No one can eat until our leader gets here.

Tonight is the night of judgment to humans who try to hurt us and thought they can get away with it. The rule is, if the human can make it out of the forest alive he or she go free but if they can't then we eat them. Yuya been in the hunts before but never caught a human herself since she's too young and don't want to get trample by hungry adults. And to the fact she's not fast enough to keep up with the adults. It's normal for a cub her age to be left behind and let one adult come back to feed her. It's how the pride works.

'Where is daddy?' she thinks to herself while sniffing the air for her father or her sister. Before she can walk to over to a higher rock a Shindara appears behind her, picks up Sasuke by his mouth then gives her a signal to follow behind.

They make their way to the large rock where the humans are tied up on. She didn't notice before that her sister and Kyoshiro are lying down together, nibbling at each other, playing. When Sakuya sees Yuya she stands to her feet and walks over to Yuya. Yuya's tail goes between her legs and hid under the cover of her sister.

Ever since that night when her and her brother where chased down by those hunters. And they end up killing him, she's been frighten of human men.

Sasuke is too young to understand so he follows Kyo in the others as they scratch and nibble on the men.

The men smell of blood, sweat and tears, and their emotions are scared and angry. If that was anyone else you would be scared just sitting someplace you don't know and maybe tied up to a guy you don't know. No one is growling or whining near them so you don't here nothing but the quiet forest.

"Welcome, my friends and family." a familiar and gentle voice calls from the bushes behind the rock. Their leader, Fubuki- Sama, head of the pride and Mibu clan. He appears from the dark trees into the opening wearing nothing but the light of the moon against his fair pale skin.

Everyone immediately stops playing and communicating to each other to look at him. All the young cubs playing with the tied up men stop and stand aside as Fubuki appears next to the body. But the leader didn't come alone. He came with four more people who are the lands leaders. Yuya's father, Muramasa, Yuya's half sister, Tokito, Hotaru's guardian, Yuan, Shindara, Santera, and Okuni's father, and Hishigi. All three are naked and like everyone else, they are not ashamed or bothered by it.

Yuya and Sasuke runs over to there father and he only picks up Sasuke. He didn't reject her touch but focus on important matters.

"Tonight, my brothers and sisters, I give you the two men who killed off many of our beloved ones." Fubuki announces a feet away from the humans. A naked Shindara and Megira walks over to the men and roughly removes their blind founds.

When the men eyes adjusts to the light of the moon and their surroundings they start to scream and try to get away but no luck. They end up falling together.

"Foolish humans," Tokito laughs as the men start to yell and try to get up.

"Where the hell am I? Who the fuck are you?" one human looks up to Tokito.

She lows herself down to their level and purrs underneath her breathe. "I'm the one whose going to eat your heart first."

"You-" the human didn't have anything else to say because Migeira and Shindara holds there faces to the ground and tie them lose.

"Justice will be served for both of you tonight." Migeira whispers into ones ears.

"These men have destroyed our villages, our homes, our farms, and made the holes in our hearts which was filled by the love ones we lost. Three years ago they took the lives of our fathers, mothers, sisters, and brothers. But now," he sighs and looks at the humans as they were insects just waiting to be killed. "It stops now. But before we hunt tonight, I would like to asks our youngest and adorable Yuya to take the first bite of revenge."

This made Yuya jump and heart stop for a moment. She wasn't going to get any closer to those men even if they did take a life of a love one. She was afraid, terrified, of them and didn't want to touch or smell them. So, she backs up against her father's leg and press her body against his legs. 'No!' she starts whining with her tail between her legs.

"Yuya, we all understand what your going through. You smell of fear by these little and pity humans but you must understand we are stronger and better then them. Like now, they fear us, you can smell it on them." her father looks down at her. "Show them your hate. I know you hate them with a passion. I smell it on you. They are meat and show them how much your painful nightmares hurt you so bad." he backs away from her and look down as she shakes in fear.

"Yuya." her half sister looks at Yuya as she moves further away from everyone. Do it for our big brother." she says softly and sadly.

That made her stop in her tracks but still made her shake. This man took away part of her happiness with her older brother. All those painful nightmares would go away with these men dead. As much as she wants to bite him she can't. She just can't. It was what her older brother said.

'_Humans are monsters but so are we. Because they did something terribly wrong doesn't mean we have to go against it. Two wrongs don't make a right.'_

Yuya lays down with her claws dug inside the ground and her body still shivering with her eyes close.

Everyone looks at her but Fubuki took out a dagger and slash the humans so blood can get everyone excited and it did. All the panthers sit up and wait until their leader gave the signal.

"Take a good look at the full moon, humans, it's the last one you'll ever see." he turns his back to them as Shindara and Megira let go and let the humans run in different directions. Everyone still waits until he says for them to go. "Muramasa, your family would chose which prey you desire as the other goes after the other."

Sakuya gets to her feet quickly, pushes Yuya gently, then runs off into the forest. Even little Sasuke jumps out of his father's arm to go after the human which smells of blood. Tokito takes after Sasuke, transform as she enters the bushes, and hunts for the prey.

Muramasa didn't move but look at his daughter, Yuya. She didn't even budge to move to the blood or running target. She just sits there. He knew if he let his other children take the meat they would be none left.

"I'll look after her." Fubuki says quickly while bending down towards Yuya.

Muramasa looks at his daughter one more time then runs through the bushes after a man who took one of his own.

"Kill him." he orders the rest and they took off in a quick second, leaving Yuya with him. Even though little ones gone on the hunt, even though they might end up with scraps.

Yuya, just sitting lying there, shaking out of fear. This made her feel like she was nothing but a hopeless little cub. At the hunts, she at lease tries to go after with the meet but not tonight. She's ashamed. 'I'm so hopeless.' she opens her eyes quickly when someone touches her head, she backs up quickly then runs away into the dark forest.


End file.
